behind_voice_actingfandomcom-20200215-history
Cynthia Martinez
| birth_place = Houston, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actress, singer | alias = Goldie Fawn | years_active = 1995–present | family = | spouse = | relatives = | ethnicity = Hispanic-Mexican | religion = | residence = | credits = | website = http://www.reverbnation.com/sintema | agent = Pastorini-Bosby Talent }} Cynthia M. Martinez (born September 15, 1975 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actress who works for ADV Films and Seraphim Digital/Sentai Filmworks. Her first role was that of Lina Inverse in the Slayers movies and OVAs. She is also the lead singer in the Latin band Sintema. Besides Lina, she is also known as the voice of Kanna from Air, Mayu from Elfen Lied, Illyasviel von Einzbern from Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya, Yuna Kagurazaka from Galaxy Fraulein Yuna, Tami Nishimikado from Hanayamata, Hikari Hoshino from This Ugly Yet Beautiful World, and Sora Naegino from Kaleido Star. Filmography *''Air'' – Kanna *''AKB0048'' – Minami Takahashi the 5th *''All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku'' – Eimi *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' – Silkie Mau *''Best Student Council'' – Miura *''Black Bullet'' – Midori Fuse *''Blue Drop'' – Mie Sato *''Bodacious Space Pirates'' – Lily Bell *''The Book of Bantorra'' – Noloty *''Comic Party Revolution'' – Ikumi Tachikawa, Yuuka Tsukishiro *''Cross Ange'' – Momoka Oginome *''Cyber Team In Akihabara'' – Uzura *''Devil Survivor 2: The Animation'' – Airi Ban *''Ef: A Fairy Tale of the Two.'' – Akane Himura, Miki (Ep. 10) *''Elfen Lied'' – Mayu *''Excel Saga'' – Excel Kobayashi *''Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya'' – Illyasviel von Einzbern *''The Galaxy Railways'' – Trille *''Galaxy Fraulein Yuna'' – Yuna Kagurazaka *''Girls und Panzer'' – Shinobu Kawanishi *''Godannar'' – Hayashi *''Gravion'' – Brigitta *''Hanayamata'' - Tami Nishimikado *''Heaven's Memo Pad'' – Charuni Kusakabe/Meo *''Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere'' – Heidi Augezevarer *''Infinite Stratos'' – Maya Yamada *''Jinki:Extend'' – Eline Tachibana *''Kaleido Star'' –'Sora Naegino ' *''Kiba'' – Mirred *''Kids on the Slope'' – Mariko *''Kino's Journey'' – Hermes *''Maburaho'' – Maiho Kurioka *''Madlax'' – Laetitia *''Majikoi! – Oh! Samurai Girls'' – Kazuko Kawakami *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' – Hikaru Amano *''Medaka Box: Abnormal'' – Itami Koga *''Momo: The Girl God of Death'' – Ayame Kosakai (Ep. 6), Yutaka Fushijima (Ep. 2) *''Mysterious Girlfriend X'' – Aika Hayakawa *''Najica Blitz Tactics'' – Natsuyo *''Nurse Witch Komugi'' – Runa Tokisaka *''Nyan Koi!'' – Akari Kirishima *''Pani Poni Dash!'' – Otome Akiyama *''Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat'' – Meek Charat *''Penguindrum'' – Asami Kuho, Hikari Utada, Yukina Kashiwagi *''Phi Brain: Puzzle of God'' – Airi Mizutani *''Princess Nine'' – Hikaru Yoshimoto *''Princess Tutu'' – Pike *''Problem Children Are Coming from Another World, Aren't They?'' – Sandra Dortlake *''Puni Puni Poemi'' – Poemi Watanabe/Watanabe *''RahXephon'' – Hiroko Asahina *''Red Garden'' – Susan, Mary *''Samurai Bride'' – Kojiro Sasaki (credited as Goldie Fawn) *''Shattered Angels'' – Tarlotte *''Short Peace'' – Kao (Combustible) *''Sister Princess'' – Kaho *''Slayers'' – Lina Inverse (Movies and OVAs only) *''Super GALS!'' – Harue Kudoh *''Tactics'' – Ayame Minamoto *''Tears to Tiara'' – Epona *''This Ugly Yet Beautiful World'' – Hikari *''UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie'' – Akina Nanamura, Akidora (Akidra) *''Upotte!!'' – Fara (FARA83), Ms. Thompson (M1928) *''The World God Only Knows'' – Jun Nagase, Chihiro Kosaka (Season 3, OVAs) *''Voices of a Distant Star'' – Mikako Nagamine References External links *Cynthia Martinez at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database * * Category:1975 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American singers Category:Actresses from Houston Category:American actresses Category:American actresses of Mexican descent Category:American female singers Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Living people Category:People from Houston Category:Singers from Texas